Episode 9399 (9th March 2018)
Plot Tyrone apologises to Gemma for Fiz trying to meddle with her love life. Gemma says she doesn't have one to meddle with. While they're talking, Hope and Ruby wander inside the empty factory. Tyrone and Gemma find them locked inside an office next to an active electric saw. Gemma grabs a nearby hammer and smashes the window, allowing them to get inside and rescue the girls. Dev hires Angie to do the shop's accounts. Angie is thrilled when Jude presents her with a silver bracelet for her birthday. The girls can't explain how the office door got locked but Tyrone finds the key in Ruby's hand. Tim thinks Sally should have swallowed her pride and let Carla view the house. Gail tells David that Martin and Robyn are expecting a baby and emigrating to New Zealand next month. Eileen convinces herself that Phelan is a reformed character when she hears about his and Eva's efforts to trace Billy. Fiz thinks it must be her fault that Ruby is playing as she was well behaved while Fiz was at Cilla's. Tyrone admits that she was just as bad then. Fiz is angry that he wasn't honest with her and threatens to move out and take Hope with her if he doesn't get Ruby professional help. Eileen tells Tim she's standing by Phelan and begs him not to go to the police about Calcutta Street. Tim agrees on the condition that they leave the area quickly. Mary shows Jude an advert for a research assistant at the marine life centre but he says he's too busy looking after George to work full-time. Fiz worries that she's being unreasonable. Sally is shocked to hear her story and assures her that she's right to put Hope first. Eva goes to Billy's flat and finds Lee dossing there. Tyrone suggests to Fiz that they leave it a few weeks and see if things improve. Fiz refuses to stand by and wait for Hope to get hurt and leaves to stay with Chesney. Cast Regular cast *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Coordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim is shocked when Eileen says she wants him to keep quiet about what Phelan did; and Eva comes up with a plan to get Billy back home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,430,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes